


golden

by camiii



Series: love and kickin'!verse [4]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camiii/pseuds/camiii
Summary: “Morning,” Louis says, quietly, thumb brushing over Nick’s cheekbone. It’s overwhelming, the surge of emotion rising in his chest. The long list of things he’d give up if he could only have this, them, forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two weeks ago and posted it on tumblr, but decided I want it here too. It's yet another love&kickin' timestamp, yet again from Louis' POV, set during a scene in chapter three. The “I like you like you” . 
> 
> It's unbeta’d and not britpicked, sorry about that.

 

 

 

Waking up is a slow series of discoveries. The toasty warmth under the duvet. Pig’s soft snores down by the foot of the bed. She must have snuck up during the night again, Nick will grumble and pretend he’s upset with her like he always does. Then it’s the way he can’t quite tell where his own limbs end and Nick’s begin, Nick’s leg heavy on top of Louis’ own, stopping his attempt to stretch out. He twists, carefully untangling their legs enough for him to turn over on his side. Nick’s fast asleep, stretched out on his stomach, one arm shoved under the pillow and Louis’ heart lurches at the sight of him.

_I’m so in love with you._

The thought is light a neon sign flickering to life. Unexpected but no less true because of it. It’s been building for a while, growing steadily in his chest for weeks and weeks. He nearly says it out loud, even though Nick is sleeping and won’t hear it, maybe because of that, but keeps his mouth shut. Happiness, bold and bright, blooms in his chest until it’s so warm he thinks he might be glowing.

Overcome by the need to touch he carefully untangles his hand from the duvet, reaching out to brush his hand over Nick’s arm, then his forehead, down the slope of his nose. He’s beautiful. Louis brushes the pad of his thumb over Nick’s bottom lip, plump from sleep, and finds himself holding his breath as Nick stirs. A few seconds later he continues his explorations, committing it all to memory. The tiny dusting of freckles on Nick’s cheeks, so light they’re barely visible in the dimly lit room. Dark brows, eyelashes curling at the tip. 

Nick shifts in his sleep, pulling his arm from under the pillow. Louis reaches out to trace the bones of Nick’s wrist, the soft hair on his arm. Big, strong hands. The tattoos, a whimsical collection much like Louis’ own, small knick knacks and reminders permanently inked into skin. His fingertips travel up Nick’s arm, squeezing his elbow briefly, then further up, up, up. He rests his palm against Nick’s cheek, feeling the hint of stubble, and almost startles when Nick opens his eyes, blinking sleepily.

“Morning,” Louis says, quietly, thumb brushing over Nick’s cheekbone. It’s overwhelming, the surge of emotion rising in his chest. The long list of things he’d give up if he could only have this, them, forever.

“Hey,” Nick replies, voice a little rough from sleep and Louis loves it like this, when it’s all for him. Nick talks a lot, talks for a living and it’s nice knowing some words are only Louis’ to keep. “What’s with the look?”

Louis doesn’t reply, fears the words might come tumbling out with no regard for order or circumstance. He cards his fingers through Nick’s hair, leaning in to kiss him, chaste and close mouthed. He stays close when they pull apart, sharing one pillow, still completely unable to take his eyes off Nick. 

Nick’s looking straight back at him, for a second looking like he might say something, stroking a hand over Louis’ waist, up his ribs. When he suddenly contorts his face into a ridiculous grimace Louis startles out a laugh, burying his face in the pillow to try and hide some the fondness he can feel oozing off him in waves. 

“Dork.” He chuckles, and when Nick pulls him closer he comes willingly. He’d burrow under Nick’s skin if he could, make a home for himself inside his chest and stay there. He brushes his lips along the edge of Nick’s chin, burying his nose against his sleep warm skin. Nick smells so good, traces of cologne still left on his skin, a hint of almond Louis knows is from his moisturizer, and something richer that’s only him.

“You looked too serious for a Sunday morning.” Nick says, his hand making its way up Louis’ spine, curling around his shoulder blade. “What are you thinking about? Strategies for the match? Is that a thing? You’re getting play time today, yeah?”

Louis has a match later. He’d completely forgotten and can do nothing to stop the twinge of disappointment realising he won’t get to stay here all day. He is excited about the match, relieved to finally be able to play. “No,” he admits. “Nothing like that. Well I’m probably getting play time but that’ wasn’t what I was thinking about.”

“No?” Nick smiles, reaching out to play with Louis’ fringe, tugging at it in an attempt to tuck it behind his ear. “Then what?”

“You.” Louis replies, before he can think twice about it. He can feel himself blushing but pushes on regardless. His heart is pounding in his chest as he continues, “Was thinking that I like this; waking up to your octopus limbs all over me and your dog snoring and you. I like you. A lot.”

Nick’s quiet for a beat, but his eyes are warm when they look down at Louis’, and there’s a small smile tugging at his mouth. “Well do you _like me_ like me, that’s the question?”

Louis really is in love with a complete dork. “I do.” He says, finding Nick’s hand under the covers and intertwining their fingers. “I _like you_ like you and you make me happy.” It’s a half truth but he wants to keep the truth for himself a little bit longer. He goes quiet, watching Nick closely for a reaction

“I _like you_ like you too.” Nick replies, and Louis’ heart does a somersault inside his chest. He wants to laugh out loud, wants to shout it from the rooftops. Wants to travel back in time and tell his seventeen year old self that it’ll happen, that everything might actually turn out okay, great, even. 

Golden.

 

 

 


End file.
